ROMEO AND CINDERELLA
by yamashitaasuka1
Summary: hey kalian tahu siapa pasangannya romeo?, sebagian besar pasti jawab juliet, hey pikir lagi deh wanita di dunia ini nggak cuma juliet yang bisa jadi pasangannya romeo, putri cantik seperti cinderella pun bisa jadi pasangannya romeo, mau tahu gimana ceritany romeo sama cinderella, baca aja fic ini :) / R&R please


ROMEO AND CINDERELLA

Karin : haaahh? apa ini, hei Author baka kau buat fic lagi, yang kemarinkan belum selesai.

Author : ma-maaf, saya udah ga sabar pengen nge-post fic ini.

Kazune : haaahh ya sudahlah sudah terlanjur juga~ silahkan dibaca readers~

desclaimer : kamichama karin & kamichama karin chu punya koge donbo sensei~

fic gaje ini punya saya~ :3

warning : sakit kepala, mual muntah-muntah, dan terjadi gangguan syaraf,

silahkan periksakan diri anda di dokter bedah setempat (?)

happy reading~ ^^

chap.1

Seorang gadis manis bermarga Kujyo itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali dia menggerutu tak jelas entah apa yang dipikirkannya padahal sudah ada orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya,

" hei Karin, cepat keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu ! " teriak seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari pada Karin (nama gadis manis itu) dengan nada sarkastiknya,

" iyaa nii-san, aku keluar sekarang !" balas Karin pada lelaki itu yang di ketahui kakaknya yang bernama Kazune kujyo dengan teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga. Tak berselang lama munculah seorang gadis memakai gaun warna biru dengan sedikit aksen berlian di bagian lengannya yang terbuka, ada satu pita berwarna hitam di pinggangnya. Sedangkan sang kakak memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi menggantung di lehernya, sedangkan jas yang seharusnya dia pakai hanya di bawanya saja.

"Karin! Kenapa kau lama sekali huh?!, kita sudah terlambat ! kau ngerti nggak siihh! Kita terlambat Karin !" Kazune berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"iyaaa nii-san aku turun aku turun… nii-san ini nggak sabaran banget! " Karin ikut mengomel sendirian, saat dia turun sudah ada Kazune di bawah. Kazune tercengang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Karin. Karin yang sebelumnya adalah Karin yang berantakan, nggak jelas hidupnya (?), nggak terurus, tapi sekarang Karin menjadi perempuan manis bagaikan seorang Cinderella. Dan kejadian ini membuat Kazune salah tingkah, dan itu diketahui oleh Karin yang langsung menggoda Kazune yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"hayoo nii-san… kenapa melihatku seperti itu eh? Apa aku terlihat begitu cantik di matamu nii-san?" Karin perlahan-lahan memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh sang kakak. Sementara sang kakak hanya malu-malu kucing dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"ahahahahh nii-san ganteng sekali kalau lagi malu-malu, aku suka deh," Karin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kazune.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih Karin, aku kan jadi malu!, ya sudah kita berangkat sekarang," Kazune melangkah ke luar, namun tangannya di pegang oleh Karin.

"tunggu nii-san, dasimu belum rapi," Karin membenarkan posisi dasi Kazune dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"e-eh? Ya-yasudah kita berangkat sekarang," Karin sudah selesai membenarkan dasi Kazune, dan mereka berdua mulai menaiki mobil yang di kendarai oleh Kazune.

Kazune memacu mobilnya dengan cukup kencang, dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada tempat yang mereka berdua tuju. Dan Karin mulai tegang melihat sang pangeran datang (?), Kazune yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai menghela nafas panjang.

"nii-san, di-dia siapa?" Karin menoleh pada Kazune yang ada di sampingnya.

"dia Nishikiori Michiru, tuan rumah di sini, ada apa?" Kazune mulai curiga pada Karin.

"apa dia temanmu nii-san?"

"iya, memang kenapa?" Kazune makin curiga.

"e-eh? Bo-bolehkan nii-san mengenalkanku pada nya?" Karin mulai antusias, dia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya pada nya selanjutnya.

"eh? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya Karin," tuduh Kazune.

"e-em mungkin iya, cinta pada pandangan pertama," Karin tersipu malu.

"aku nggak mau mengenalkanmu pada Nishikiori, kau nggak cocok sama dia Karin, lagipula dia sudah punya pacar," Kazune mengatakan semuanya, yaa~ memang Kazune itu orang yang jujur, dan yang dikatakannya barusan juga jujur.

"a-ah, sayang sekali, padahal aku mau mendekatinya," Karin terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun sesaat kemudian dia ceria kembali.

"nii-san, kita keluar yuuk, di sini nggak enak, aku pengen cari udara segar," Karin menggenggam tangan Kazune.

"eh? Udara malam justru nggak baik buat kamu Karin,"

"aaah nii-san, ayolah, masa kau mau menolak ajakan adikmu yang paling cantik ini, ayolah nii-san," Karin mulai merengek, dan kali ini sudah habis kesabaran Kazune.

"aah yaa sudahlah Karin sesukamu saja," akhirnya Kazune mengalah juga dan dia malah meninggalkan Karin. Sesaat kemudian Karin berlari keluar dengan rok yang panjang, dan itu membuat Karin terjatuh. Namun muka Karin ternyata tak menyentuh lantai dingin di luar ruangan itu. Mungkin readers sekalian berpikir kalau Kazune yang menangkapnya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kazune tadi pergi meninggalkan Karin, lalu siapa yang menangkap Karin?.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona? " Tanya seseorang.

"u-um a-aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah menolongku," Karin sedikit tersipu melihat orang yang telah menolongnya.

Siapakah yang menolong Karin. Saya pun tak tau, mungkin ada yang mau memberikan saya saran siapa yang menolong Karin, yang mau memberikan saran, silahkan review~ arigatou~

Author : aaaaahhh siiiaaalll fanficnya pendek lagi~ ide oh ide kemanakah kau berada T_T

Karin : makanya selesaikan dulu yang kemarin, dasar Author sableng~

Kazune : udahlah Karin, biarkan si Author sableng berekspresi, readers sekalian yang baik,

yang cantik, yang ganteng, yang pinter dan bla bla bla...

saya mohon reviewnya untuk memperbaiki otak Author yang rada

kesambet~ arigatou~

MOHON REVIEWNYA ^^

ARIGATOU~ ^^


End file.
